<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remnants by khughes830</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679116">Remnants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830'>khughes830</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Table - Freeform, Companion Piece The Wingman, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Patrick need to get a new coffee table?  What could have POSSIBLY happened to it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remnants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From holmesapothecary on Tumblr - </p>
<p>all I want to know: did they break the old coffee table f**king?</p>
<p>I don’t write the smut, but I sure can write the aftermath.</p>
<p>I wrote the on the fly.  It’s short, sweet and to the point.  I’m laying the blame on Patrick.  Feel free to write one where its David’s fault.  I will read them ALL!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>“Well.  Ok then…”</p>
<p>They both stared down at the floor, at the coffee table.  Or what used to be the coffee table.  </p>
<p>What started out as some light hearted teasing from David to Patrick about the group of 20 something girls from Elm Valley, with obviously horrid gaydar, that had taken to coming in to the store a few times a month to stare and flirt very badly with Patrick had quickly turned into Patrick sitting on the coffee table, jeans at his ankles, David between his legs.  David hit that spot that always made Patrick jump and he did this time, but when Patrick landed back on the table, they heard a crack.  Suddenly, Patrick was on his back, David on top of him, with the top of the coffee table digging into his back.  They quickly scrambled off of it, Patrick pulling his jeans up to rest on his hips. </p>
<p>David covered his mouth with his hands.  “I told you we should have gone over to the bed.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“I told you there was something up with that table.  How long was it in storage in your parent’s garage?  Even the best of furniture, which this was not, isn’t…”</p>
<p>“David” Patrick growled out, still looking down at what used to be his coffee table.  </p>
<p>“Do you not remember when I told you I heard it groan last week when I put the plates down on it?”</p>
<p>“Seriously David.  Shhhh.”</p>
<p>The look on Patrick’s face was the tip of the iceberg.  David started to laugh.  He couldn’t even stop it.  Patrick slid his eyes over, glaring at David.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure laughing right now is the best idea.”</p>
<p>David rested his hand on Patrick’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry.  I really am, but I just…” and he lost control again.  Patrick just stood there, staring at his fiancée until he was done laughing.</p>
<p>David wiped his eyes, nodding.  “Ok, I think I’m done now.  Oh.  And thank you.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For another first.  I’ve never actually broken a table before.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”  Patrick stalked off into the bathroom.  David followed, watching him for a moment as he put himself back together.  </p>
<p>“Are you ok?”</p>
<p>Patrick looked at him in the mirror.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Back is probably going to hurt later, but other than that…”</p>
<p>“Guess you finally get to order that custom table you have always wanted. Silver linings?”  Patrick just nodded, a slight smile forming on his face.  </p>
<p>“That’s true.”</p>
<p>David glanced over his shoulder.  “Wanna try to break the couch?  Cause I saw this great little piece the last time I went through Elm Glen and…”</p>
<p>Patrick rolled his eyes, walking past David.  “Stop it.”</p>
<p>“So that’s a no to seeing if the couch can keep up?”  Patrick turned back, shaking his head, fighting the smile that wanted to appear on his face but losing badly.  </p>
<p>“Maybe later.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>